


Of Ships and Odysseys

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Books, Crack Fic, Do Not Take Seriously, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied orgies, Multiple Pov, Non-descriptive, dirty books, implied sex with a merman, this is just a crack fic, vague bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Written for Star Trek Bingo 2020 event. Prompt: Books and/or Libraries.When Tom Paris mentions his latest book read to the crew they all get invested. It's not what you'd call "Academic" literature.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Of Ships and Odysseys

Janewway leaned back in her chair, jacket off and draped over the coffee table. Her coffee cup was, of course, by her side and the book she’d replicated in her hands. It had been ages since she’d gotten a chance to read something interesting and one recommendation from Tom was all it had taken. 

“It’s not what I’d call… classical literature” he’d said. “It’s just something that might keep you warm on a cold night. If you catch my drift.” Seeing as they’d been on the bridge Janeway had dismissed his comment for the sake of keeping face and not shown her enthusiasm. But after the meeting in her ready room, she’d pulled Paris aside and asked him about the title. 

It didn’t take long to search through Voyager’s limited data banks of ready-to-replicate books. With the popularity of holodecks and the ability to download millions of stories onto PADDS, there weren’t very many ready-to-replicate novels available in the system. Janeway imagined Mr. Paris had programmed this one himself. Because while Scholars often advocated for the popularity of book reading to come back into fashion they usually brought up the great authors; Austen, Theroe, Reluek of Tellerite, Hemingway, and Saenk. But only a few paragraphs in and the pilot’s words rang true… There was nothing ‘academic’ about it. 

But wasn’t she entitled to a little fun? 

_Gwendolyn’s chest heaved as she let out a heavy sigh. If only she could be free instead of confined to her bed chamber. Her cruel and wicked father had locked her away in order to keep her pure until the day she would wed Count Reginald of the Everhard province._

_Her ladies maid, Chastity, entered the room with a distraught expression. “My lady, I bear grave news.”_

_“What is it?” Gwendolyn asked, moving over and taking up the maiden’s hands in her own._

_Chastity couldn’t help but look away from the beautiful woman’s pouty lips. They always brought wicked thoughts to her mind. The delicate hands holding hers sent shivers down her spine as well, making her long to feel them against her bare flesh._

“Variety,” Janeway said to herself. “Good call, Mr. Paris.” And the captain took a slow drink of her coffee before returning to the narrative. 

The door chimed. 

Janeway closed the book and went to answer it, but not before tucking the novel between scientific journals on her shelf. She might not have been the most modest of captains but that didn’t mean she wanted anyone to know. 

\---

Harry tossed and turned, unable to sleep. It was bad enough his holodeck hours had been double booked with another ensign and, ever the people pleaser, Harry had given up his time. It was equally bothersome that, due to shift changes, Harry couldn’t play his clarinet without fear of waking his neighbors. With reports already filed and none of Neelix’s activities planned for the evening, the man had been left greatly under-stimulated. He lay in bed, idly staring up at the ceiling with his body twitching from want of movement and his brain refusing to be quiet. 

Harry did what he always did when he was having trouble sleeping: he got up and started exercising. He ran in place, he did jumping jacks, he dropped to the floor and did push ups before bouncing up and throwing in some lunges. He sprinted from one side of the room to the next and practiced rolling across the floor like they did in combat training. And when at last he was nice and sweaty, Harry took a shower, put on some clean pajamas and settled back into bed. 

Twenty minutes later and- He. Still. Couldn’t. Sleep! 

It didn’t make sense; that always worked! He must have been more wired than he’d thought. Harry checked the clock. It was still early by shift standards and Tom had left that novel in his quarters. If nothing else, he could return it. Harry got out of bed and considered it restlessly. Was he really going to put on his uniform, march down to the turbolift, ride three decks and disturb his friends just because he couldn't sleep? 

Harry grabbed the book and headed over to his dresser. 

While pulling out pants reserved for the next day, he couldn’t help but eye the cover of the novel. Tom had informed him that back in the day people would have put works of art on the front. They’d have muscular men and busty women fawning over one another against a fantastical backdrop. The girls would be swooning and the men ready and eager to provide them with the carnal delights they’d been going without. 

Harry put the pants back in the dresser. 

The ensign picked up the book, now just a plain brown cover as was part of the replication (apparently the Vulcans who designed it didn’t see the need in programming a proper historical cover for the books; or, if it were Tom’s creation, he’d been wise enough to leave if off). He sat down on the sofa, leaning forward and contemplated the prospect of delving into such a story. It wouldn’t be so wrong would it? Harry had to consider that maybe this would help him understand twentieth century man. That maybe it would serve as an anthropological study… He opened it. 

Tom had said it started getting really saucy around chapter three. What better place to start? 

_Gwendolyn fought against the rope restraints which bound her to the mast of the ship. The sea splashed as the boat shifted against the tides; dowsing her in a spray of water. Droplets formed across her face, neck, and heaving breast. They dripped between her cleavage and disappeared beneath the white dress she wore._

_The dread pirate, Blue Eyes, sauntered up to her, drawing his blade from its sheath. He positioned himself only a foot away from the woman and brought the sword graze against her cheek. “I can’t allow you to go” he said gruffly “Not without… compensation.” He ran the cold metal across her supple skin and she shivered. The tip of it rested against the neck line of her dress. She was all too aware he could rip the dress in half in one clean swipe._

_Gwendolyn found the strength to look him in the eyes, as blue as the sea itself and just as harsh. She might have been afraid, but she was nothing if not defiant. “I will give myself to no man less he secures my heart!” she declared righteously. Her words were most certainly a lie, but... he didn’t need to know that._

_The pirate was impressed by her brave resolve and lack of screaming. He liked the way this woman, so frail and delicate, was able to show some form of force. He felt a quaking in his trousers. Blue Eyes leaned down and whispered into her ear. “We shall see…”_

“Paris to Kim.” Tom’s voice came over the com. Harry slammed the book shut, looking as guilty as someone caught smuggling Romulan Ale. “Hey Harry, did I leave my book in your quarters?” he asked. 

“Um…” Harry paused for a moment and stared at the novel in his hands. “Nope, not here…” he lied (not so unlike Gwednolyn). 

“Darn, I can’t seem to find it and B’Elanna said she’d give it a shot.” He sighed “Guess I’ll have to wait till I have more replicator rations.” 

Feeling somewhat ashamed Harry offered “You can use mine if you want.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure, why not” Harry said, moving over to his bed. “What are friends for?” he added, laying down on his side and opening the book back up.

“Aw, thanks Harry; I owe you one.” and the com clicked off. 

Harry flipped the page, a satisfactory gesture that you just didn’t get with a PADD and continued to read, completely forgetting he was supposed to be asleep. 

\---

Commander Tuvok didn’t mind taking the night shift. Especially when he spent so much time informing other members of the crew how Vulcans could go so much longer without sleep. The evening however was testing that theory. Nothing changed, nothing new, he simply sat and stared at the vast amount of stars in their path. 

“Ensign Knolls, report.” 

The security officer checked scanners just as he’d done only thirty minutes prior. “Nothing to report sir, everything appears to be in order.” he answered back. 

Tuvok said nothing else and continued to stare at the view screen. Stars, so many stars. They’d filled him with wonder as a child. They’d been a source to strive for at the academy. They were mysterious and mythical to humans, while being practical and sensible to Vulcans. And frankly… Tuvok was sick of looking at them; it was hardly logical. 

“Ensign, I will be in the captain’s ready room. I expect to be distrubed if anything out of the ordinary shows up on sensors.” he instructed. 

“Aye, sir” 

And with that, Tuvok exited the bridge. Knolls did his duty; he kept himself focused and stayed on task. Everyone knew that if any of them were getting promoted it would be Harry Kim, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t all do everything in their power to prove what loyal and capable officers they were. After a few hours the work was tedious. Then, seemingly from nowhere there was a blipp. It was small and likely just an asteroid, but it skimmed along the edge of the scanner and caused Knolls to practically jump from his position at ops. 

Finally, with something unusual he darted into the ready room. 

The computer was speaking overhead as the commander looked over ship reports. “Computer, pause.” he said. 

It must have been Knoll’s imagination, he could have sworn he heard something about the ocean. Maybe Tuvok liked studying marine life in his off hours, but there had also been something about a woman, possibly with… no, he had to be mistaken. Knolls stood ready to offer Tuvok a distraction. 

“Report ensign.” 

“Sir,” he handed his PADD over to the commander “Something showed up on scanners at 01:27 precisely before disappearing from sensor range. It appears to have metallic properties and be traveling at .034 light speed,” he stated as practically as possible before standing at stark attention; his hope to impress the man with his efficiency. 

Tuvok glanced at the PADD for only a moment before handing it back “It is most likely an asteroid,” he concluded. 

“My thoughts exactly, sir, but I wanted to make sure you were aware of the activity nonetheless.” If he could stand any straighter, he wasn’t sure how. 

There was pause as the ensign was neither dismissed nor spoken to. And for a moment Knolls wondered if he’d done something wrong. He ran over the events in his mind before concluding that surely he hadn’t. Knolls considered saying something but then Tuvok suddenly asked “Ensign… are you familiar with the term Merman?” 

Nathan’s mind ran blank. He could NOT have heard that correctly. “Merman sir?” 

“Yes, Ensign. I gather it is a term related to a humanoid type sea creature of myth. Is my assumption accurate?” 

It had been a long time since Knolls had heard that word, probably since he was a kid. He knew that there were stories, about the sea, about the ocean from days gone by when humans had barely scratched the surface of their waters. Still, he wanted to impress the commander with his knowledge, any he might possess. Knolls cleared his throat. “Yes, sir. They were supposedly people who were half fish and half person. They were supposed to inhabit the waters of earth. They loved to sing and made friends with ocean life such as fish and crabs. They had a monarchy and the king was very protective of his daughters and sometimes they saved men’s lives from drowning. Supposedly they had sea witches too who were half humanoid and half octopus,” he clarified to the best of his recollection. 

“I see; very informative. You are dismissed, Ensign.” 

Knolls turned with some confusion, but Tuvok had seemed impressed with his knowledge. Or as impressed as the Commander ever was. The young man was feeling pretty good about his performance when Tuvok asked the computer to resume it’s reading. 

_Gwendolyn pushed against the sandy shore in surprise. Her dress fully soaked and clinging tightly to her body. She felt just as exposed as she would if fully naked. The cold air perked her nipples and the sight of the supernatural being made her skin ripple with goosebumps._

_His tail splashed in the water and it stared at her with a toothy smile and black eyes. He rose up as high as he could on his hands and the scales shimmered beneath the light of the moon. She had to look away, just for a moment, but when she turned back Gwendolyn was astounded to see a shimmer as the tail parted, splitting in two from the tips of his fins to the base of his navel. They were like legs but not legs and remained covered in scales. And there, dangling between them, was an engorged-”_

The sliding doors shut behind Knolls as he stepped back onto the bridge. Ensign Witt, standing at the station nearest the door, looked at him with furrowed brow. “Was that-” 

“Back to duty, Ensign!” he barked. 

Witt stared him down. 

Knolls shook his head “Sorry,” he said in quick apology before heading back to his station. He could barely admit to himself what he’d heard the Commander listening to. He doubted anyone would believe him. 

\---

Chakotay brought Kathryn her third cup of coffee. “... but B’Elanna seems to think it won’t be much of an issue, we just have to put a few extra people on night duty until it’s repaired.” 

The Captain looked over the PADD as she reviewed the plans. It had been some time since she’d taken quantum field mechanics and isotopic theory, but it all looked sound as far as she was concerned. Not to mention she trusted her COE’s expertise. Her eyes lingered on the same page for longer than they should have. 

“Captain?” Chakotay asked. 

She looked up to him in surprise, her mind now back in reality. “I’m sorry; what were you saying?” 

She was always cute when flustered. “I didn’t say anything. You just seemed a little distracted.” 

There was a slight blushing to Janeway’s cheeks and she glanced over at the bookshelf. Chakotay followed her line of sight and searched over the bindings. Several science journals, a first contact instruction manual, and a field guide on exploring O class planets. But then, wedged in between the second and third book was something that looked out of the ordinary. He recognized it immediately and his mouth set to grin. “Keeping you from some light reading?” he egged. 

“I shouldn’t feel so embarrassed.” she declared with a laugh “I have the right to read whatever I want after all. And it’s not like Tom wasn’t giving us everything but the juicy details on the bridge this morning.” 

“You don’t need to explain it to me,” Chakotay assured her. He stood up and moved over to the shelf. Plucking the book from its place he started skimming through it. His dark eyes flicked over to her “...how far did you get? I’m on chapter seven.” 

Janeway’s eyes grew large with realization, she gasped “I only just started when you rang the door.” 

He moved back over and took a seat on the couch next to her. He started flipping through the pages. “You can skip most of the first two chapters, it's basically just build up and innuendo. Most of it is standard romance novel stuff until you get to the mermaid scene.” 

“Mermaid!” Janeway said with some shock. 

Chakotay found the page he was looking for and addressed his captain. “You want to get to the good stuff?” he asked. 

She leaned forward. “I’m all ears.” 

And Chakotay began to read aloud. 

_The sisters of Circe surrounded Gwedolyn and began to remove her tight bindings. With so many hands running across her body she felt overwhelmed; by their tenderness, by their magic, by their… hospitality. Once fully exposed they each stepped back to examine her, the tallest held her hand. “What a ‘lovely’ creature.” she purred and the other two giggled fiendishly._

_Gwedolyn had no say as they ushered her over to the bed, their magic intoxicating and making her forget that there was ever a life beyond this one. She longed to stay here, on this island with these women. She wanted nothing more than to feel their embraces, of arms, of mouths, and know their pleasure the same as her own. There must have been something in the air as her thoughts were made known by the witches. The shortest kneeled on the floor and pressed against the woman’s knees, which parted easily. The tallest wrapped her legs around Gwedolyn’s waist, pressing herself against the woman’s back to keep her upright, the softness of her robes rubbing against her bare skin. The third pulled the sacred oils from the jar and began to lavish the maiden with a soothing caress as she slicked her flesh. Starting with the arms and moving across her chest. She took her time stroking against the hardened nipples, squeezing them, playing with them._

_Gwedolyn felt like a lamb being prepared for slaughter. The desire of the witches was palpable and hung in the air like a dense humidity, weighing the mortal down to make it that much harder to resist. And when at last the witch on the floor moved forward to quench her thirst, Gwedolyn threw back her head with a moan. To be thought of as so desirable that one couldn’t wait to take you was an intense sensation. To know that this act of perversion served it’s giver as much pleasure as it’s receiver just added another layer of satisfaction._

_As the three of them descended upon the human woman she felt as if she were being devoured by forces who could no longer contain their appetite. As if years of want had led them to this moment of being unable to hold back any longer…_

“Hmm” Janeway said, unaware she was softly biting her lip. “Wonder what that feels like.” 

Chakotay’s eyes instantly left the page and held her longing stare. 

Did he dare offer? 

\---

Tuvok wasn’t the only one burning the midnight oil. Seven of Nine still had two more hours before she needed to regenerate. Astrometrics had been a buzz of activity for the past few days as they’d passed through the Olenada system. Between the dual suns, the gas giant with seventy two moons, and a quasar, she’d had more than enough material and readings to study. 

Of course, she was also neglecting her other studies in favor of the sciences. Seven hadn’t been by to see the Doctor lately. She’d been avoiding her education on what it meant to be human. She’d not been singing, hadn’t been socializing, and was retreating more and more into her lab. The only real conversation she’d had lately was with Lt. Paris when he’d stopped by to give her some data regarding the systems diagnostics. He’d also been overly invested in a book he’d found recently, insisting that it was good and that other people should read it, simply because he liked it. Seven had stated she had no time for such frivolity, that works of fiction were hardly important to her advancement, and he’d been on his way. 

Still, maybe that would prove sufficient if the Doctor asked her about her recent social bondings with the crew. If there was one thing she’d noted about Tom, it was that he was quite persuasive. He had, after all, gotten Lt. Torres to date him. If he had multiple people of the ship reading the same novel, then her investigation of it may be considered a form of socialization, without the tediousness of actually socializing. Seven checked the time. She could go over the star charts for the region with the new alignment system while also skimming over the book. This would cause her to split focus, but accomplishing two tasks at once wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. 

“Computer, pull up the following novel and display reading at station two. Start three quarters in,” she typed in the title and moved over to the panel. Perhaps reading just the ending would be enough. Humans did enjoy discussing what they called ‘spoilers’. And it wasn’t as if Lt. Paris hadn’t already given her much of the plot. 

“Novel displayed at staton two,” the computer sounded. 

Seven began to read over the charts, typing in data regarding their star positions and then glanced at the novel. She skimmed the first few paragraphs. Immediately she was aware it was lowbrow and poorly written. What author in their right mind would ever type out such poorly written prose? 

She looked back to her console and type in another line of data before resuming the novel. 

_“I’ve been searching for weeks. I’d thought you lost to the tides.” Reginald's hand reached up and cupped Gwedolyn’s cheek. She pulled away from him._

Seven took a moment to recalibrate the gravimetric shields. 

_“I’ve learned so much from the others. They’ve shown me what it means to be free; to be beyond your control!” Gwedolyn yelled at her father. “I will never be forced to obey you again!” her eyes were full of fire which could not be put out by the swelling of tears._

Seven read a few more sentences than she intended to before moving back to her work. She really should have taken her time with the coding before glancing back to the words on the screen. 

_Gwendolyn sobbed, laying across the bed. At least now she would be free. Even if she were penniless and cast out. Her father’s final words stung but they could never be as harmful as the years she’d spent under his rule. This was for the best. She looked up as a soft knock came on the door and Reginald stood in the frame._

_“I had no idea.” he said sincerely “Please my dear… please know I never meant for your life to be lived like this. If I had known the way he treated you I’d have-”_

_“-come to my rescue” she finished for him, sitting up. In the pale light from the moon streaming through the window he didn’t look nearly as old as she’d imagined. He at least had a kind face, strong jaw and large hands. “I did not need you to rescue me.” she said proudly, chest puffing, though it only served to amplify her bountiful bosom._

_“Yes, of course.” he took a few steps closer to her, hands clasped together as if unsure how to use them in her presence._

Seven found herself invested in the story but tore her eyes away long enough to type in a few more lines of chart information. She stopped mid sentence. “This is ridiculous” she scoffed “Computer, remove novel from secondary screen.” she ordered “I have work that needs to be completed.” She continued to input data… It was monotonous. 

Seven looked over to the monitor, now blank. It was silly to care so much about imaginary people; to get interested in tales of non-existent people. That is what she told Tom and Harry any time they invited her to try a holonovel. Holodecks were meant to be about training and education, not frivolous make-believe. 

Seven finished her work to the best of her abilities while distracted. She fussed inside her own mind, telling herself it was just a stupid book. Line after line of code was entered until it was finished. That would prove sufficient for the night. She left the astrometrics lab and headed towards her cargo bay. She had less than half an hour before she needed to regenerate and work would resume when she awoke. But… 

Seven turned abruptly on her path down the hall. She doubled back to the turbolift and headed to holodeck two, which was unoccupied. If curiosity was going to keep her awake she might as well finish the book. That way she would stop wondering about the characters. It didn’t make sense. Why should she, a borg woman robbed of her childhood and freedom by an evil suppressor, care about this human and her adventure towards independence? 

Thankfully the book was already in the system. Likely a passtime for Tom to program it in from the text. Seven set to chapter 16, approximately four paragraphs in where she’d left off. 

The scene started. Gwedolyn stood before Reginald and took a step closer. Her hands reached out to encompass his, steadying their nervous nature. “I will help you in any way I can my dear.” he said, his voice on the holodeck much richer than what she’d considered from the text. “Even if we are not to marry. I will make sure your life is one of kindness and compassion, to make up for the years in confinement.” 

Gwedolyn pulled his hands up and met them with a gentle kiss. The character of Reginald stared longingly at her, but steadfast in his resistance to touch her for himself. Seven had to conclude the novelisation was that Reginald really cared for the woman and was showing her respect in his restraint. She crossed the room to watch the pair from a different angle. 

“Perhaps marriage isn’t so out of the question” Gwedolyn said confidently, her eyes looked up into his, showing how large and doe-like they were. “But I will not live another life without passion,” she warned him “If you still desire me as a wife, then I must know you desire me as a woman,” her voice was breathy as she spoke and Seven raised a brow as the characters leaned in. 

“Computer, pause,” she ordered. Seven circled them for a moment, as still as statues they remained ready to embrace. Maybe if she wanted to truly understand the human obsession with these holonovels she would have to do more than be a bystander. “Computer, erase the character of…” she considered her options “Erase Reginald.” and with a shimmer the holo-character was removed from the scene, leaving only Gwendolyn mid pucker, her eyes half closed. It was a strange face to pause on, but such was the nature of pausing. 

Seven positioned herself where Reginald had been and wrapped her arm around the character’s waist. “Computer, resume program.” and both Seven and Gwendolyn eased in for a passionate kiss. 

And if the Doctor asked Seven about her human studies, she might mention she’d read the novel Tom had been going on about. However, she’d most certainly leave out the details. 

\---

The Doctor finished singing Rigoletto as he put away the medical tools. Now that sickbay was completely tidy, he sat down to review the day’s activities. There were a few PADDs which denoted the handful of patients Mr. Paris had seen that day and the Doctor had to give him credit for being more thorough in his nursing duties. Approximately four pages in, however, and the doctor had changed his mind. He sighed and tried to make sense of the note Tom had put down at the bottom of the page. It seemed to be related to a holonovel he was setting up. 

That man had been obsessed lately with that book and the Doctor couldn’t imagine what he found so stimulating about such a tawdry piece of literature. “If you can even call it that,” the Doctor voiced to himself. Still… he peered out the window between his office and the rest of sicbay. He’d not seen anyone in hours and so far this evening had been smooth sailing. Maybe he shouldn’t judge Mr. Paris until he himself had read the book. 

“Computer, find digital copy of ‘Gwedloyn’s Odyssey’ and prepare to download into Doctor’s memory. File under books, section… literature classics.” Just in case anyone went snooping. 

The computer beeped and there were a few moments as the system did as it was designed to do. “Task completed.” 

“Download,” the EMH instructed. It only took a matter of .5 seconds before the Doctor had completely absorbed the tale. 

He gasped. 

“Filth!” he said aloud, “Disgusting! I can’t believe-” he scoffed “How could he recommend such a-?” He stood up, unsure of what to do with this new knowledge and imagery now circulating through his mind “I’m going to be purging my memory banks for weeks!” he lamented. The Doctor began to pace the small expanse of an office, had he been human he might have felt the overwhelming need to take a shower. “Never have I ever had the displeasure of reading such grotesque, such vivid... debauchery!” He crossed his arms and huffed. “I don’t believe I’ve ever felt so dirty or violated in all of my brief existence on this ship!” And there had been one of two occasions where the EMH had felt a little less than clean. He sighed, gaining control over his reaction. Sickbay was still quiet, the lights dimmed and at least there was no one around to know he’d installed the novel. “Still…” he had to admit to himself, “the sea dragon scene was… creative …” and the EMH suppressed a grin before coughing to clear his throat before returning back to his work. 

\---

Tom had managed to drift off to sleep a couple of hours ago, the small bedside light glowing behind him. He’d replicated another book for B’Elanna’s sake with the rations Harry had given him. She was enthralled!

For the past three hours she’d done nothing but read silently on the bed next to Tom. Her eyes darted over the writing and fingers turned page after page, until finally, it was done. The half-Klingon woman closed the book and took a deep breath before turning back to her husband. “Tom” she whispered. 

He snored. 

B’Elanna reached out and shook his shoulder “Tom” she said a little louder. 

The lieutenant gave a slight groan and mumbled something incoherent. 

His wife however wouldn’t be deterred. She schooched closer and breathed into his ear, “I liked the novel.” 

“Yeah? That’s nice…” those words at least came through the garbled speech. 

B’Elanna shook his shoulder again and whispered closer to him. “I mean, I REALLY liked the book, Tom,” she said, throwing in a bit of sultriness to her voice.

“Mmm-hmm” 

B’Elanna decided to give up. He did need his sleep. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before adding “I guess there’s always tomorrow night.” but she couldn’t help herself “Goodnight… Reginald,” and very gently bit his ear lobe.

It took a moment for Tom's eyes to fully open. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. It didn’t matter how awake he really was. “What was that Lana?” he asked, then smiled seeing the grin on her face. “Or should I call you Gwendolyn?” 

His arms reached out to wrap around her and she moved over him. They kissed and played out the last scene of the novel which had taken over the ship like a storm out at sea.


End file.
